Unbreakable
by Kuroshi44
Summary: There is nothing the demon called Sebastian loved more than breaking his masters, but you cannot break what is already broken. Rated M for dark themes and allusions to rape. Will contain heavy spoilers for the manga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning**_ **; allusion to rape, gore, insanity, Sebastian is a** _ **demon**_ **. Set a year before the series begins.**

There was nothing the demon currently called Sebastian loved more than watching his masters break under the weight of the contract. Sometimes they would do it all on their own, give into cowardice or temptation and be reduced to delirious husks of humanity before he devoured the scraps of their souls. Sometimes he would give them a little push, a hint here, a threat there, little nudges that would send them spiralling over the edge.

He wasn't entirely sure why he enjoyed it. It may have been the particular flavour of a broken soul, that delectable sweetness of madness and despair. It could have been the sound, the grating crack as it shattered, the palatable pop as their mind exploded. It may have, in some cases, been the irony of them crumbling under the very thing they sort in order to gain strength and power. Sometimes he tried to reason it to himself, pinpoint the exact thing that made the whole process worthwhile. Most often however he just sat back and enjoyed the show.

This current master, however, was slightly annoying. Ciel Phantomhive, child Earl and survivor of occurrences best left unsaid. So many events in his life should have broken the boy, left him a gibbering mess whose screams would make such a wonderful melody. But the _thing_ refused to so much as bend let alone crash and burn as the demon so wished he would. Oh the child had nightmares, moments of weakness, but nothing substantial enough to cause him to end.

The butler was getting frustrated, how hard could it be to drive one tiny little human insane. Just the dragging on of time without clues to his revenge should have been enough to wear him down sufficiently. Instead the boy seemed to get even stronger as time passed; nightmares less frequent, a thread of steel beginning to show beneath that childish exterior. Rather than the boy it was the demon that was feeling the effects of the two years, him to whom they should be a mere blink in the scheme of things.

Now he was deciding to get a bit rough, see just how far he could push that supposedly delicate soul, body and mind before he got his show and watched them fall over the edge of the abyss.

It was these thoughts that had him in his master's room, standing over the sleeping creature. The boy was unaware of him, peaceful for once. He took a moment to admire the view. That ash coloured hair, the blue sheets, the shadows cast by the silvery light of the full moon drifting through the window. Quiet, calm, an excellent prelude to terrified scream filled events that he was planning. Those eyes hiding behind pale lids would soon be exposed and filled with fear.

Unable to take the anticipation much longer the demon yanked away the barrier that was a blanket and pounced on his prey. The silver light reflected off pointed canines and his eyes glowed in the dark with evil intensions. One hand wrenched the slim wrists above his head and held them there, the other clamped over his mouth before a sound could be released to alert the other servants. His knees framed the child's thighs as he hovered just above him. Leaning down he placed his mouth close to that delicate shell of an ear. His voice was husky and threatening yet held that heat that tended to make human blood pool in certain areas.

'Hush now little master, human servants need their sleep.' A low chuckle reverberated through him. 'You didn't actually think that such an inferior being as yourself could control one such as I, did you? My, human pride knows no bounds. Such a dreadfully bratty creature you are, giving orders to your superiors, like a child trying to control a wild fire. You should have learnt two years ago child, playing with fire gets you burned. I shall enjoy dragging this out, feeling you dye by my hands.'

Sebastian paused then, something was wrong, the smell was wrong. As a demon all his sense were finely tuned to hunt prey. Fear was an intoxicating sent; he could smell it from so far away, this close to a human body even the tiniest prickling of it should have been a shout. But it wasn't there.

This boy was not afraid, here he was threatening to end him, kill him before the contract was complete for justifiable reasons and the _Earl_ was as calm as he would be playing chess against an amateur. Even the bravest of full grown men had felt at least a slight unease, a dimming of certainty at the hold of the contract, yet this _child_ felt nothing. Perhaps it would do to play on other insecurities, fears more specific to this mortal.

'Of course it would be a waist to kill of this pretty body so quickly. It is so tempting to have some fun with it first, the kind of fun those people in the cage had with it. I prefer it if it was untouched but looking the way it does it hardly makes a difference.' To emphasis his words his hand drifted away from his master's mouth and moved lower, hovering just above the places those despicable cultists had enjoyed the most. The boy stayed still, still there was no sent of fear, eye's looked at him with calm acceptance, not even anger reflected in their depths. The demon sat back on his heals

'Interesting, most full grown men, even those who had not experienced what you have would be terrified by now. They would try and hide it behind anger, but smell does not lie. Given your normal behaviour even if you truly believed yourself safe with the contract I would have expected outrage at my behaviour right now. You are most interesting indeed little thing, I wonder if you truly are human?'

'What, not going to follow through on your threat?'

'No point if it does not scare you the way I would have hoped. Even if you had kept on a mask through the process I would have been able to smell your true emotions and that would have been enjoyable enough. But you just don't rise to the occasion, something that seems strange especially given your history.'

'Perhaps it is because of that history that I do not feel fear.'

Slowly the demon raised an eyebrow, this was new. The statement went against everything he had learnt of humans over the centuries, as did most things concerning the boy.

'Do please explain. What you have just described is not something I have come across before, I am curious now.' Calm blue eyes looked into his, blue like the midday sky untroubled by clouds

'What can you possible do to me that has not already been done? The things that I experienced are not ones others survive. I spent weeks in a cage being desensitised to pain and suffering, my own and others. I was broken, shattered beyond recognition again and again until nothing was left. They played with me, with the others; their sick game destroyed any shock I may have ever felt at the darkness in the hearts of humans.

'I suppose you could kill me, that was something even they could not manage, but honestly you would be doing me a favour. I am hollow; all that is good and fair in ordinary people was ripped out by the roots. All that is left in me now is anger and it burns. You mentioned playing with fire will get you hurt, I recommend you heed your own warning. All I do is burn and it is agony.

'If you are concerned for my lust for revenge being so low that I don't mind dying before I achieve it let me assure you that it is my only reason for living. When it is completed there will truly be nothing left of me. It is not that I don't mind dying, just that there is not much point worrying about it.'

'Do you claim to be unbreakable then?'

'You cannot regain what has been lost; you cannot break what is already broken. Now if you have decided that is all I recommend you leave, your action tonight are completely unfitting of a butler and I may decide to punish you should they drag on much longer.'

'As you wish my lord, my Apologies.' With that Sebastian removed himself from the bed and made his way out of the room. Once the door was closed he paused and leaned against the wall.

That was interesting; he had severely missed judged this master. But he couldn't help thinking that his master was wrong about one point.

Ciel may have been broken, but the moment he had summoned him he had been reforged. Those humans may have hollowed him out, but they had left a mould that had been filled with something stronger than diamond. Nothing, not even a demon could truly break this seemingly fragile creature.

And a small part of Sebastian couldn't help thinking he preferred it this way.

 **AN: considering expanding this to cover the various things that happen in the** _ **manga**_ **but am still undecided, I want to explore Sebastian changing over the years using this scene as a base but I love it as it is as well, opinions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: this is for promocat who asked for more of this story and for reviewing so often. Thank you!**

 **I will write for this when I have inspiration so updates will vary as will chapter length. I intend to sort of redo the manga from Sebastian based on that scene, bits and pieces will be added or removed depending on what fits.**

That _boy_ would be the end of him. So would the servants but at least them he could punish, the boy was untouchable as by the rules of the contract.

After nearly three years of having to babysitting the brat he was so close to breaking point, and what was worst was that the closer he got to the edge the more fun that _thing_ seemed to be having! What was the world coming to when he, a demon _king_ of hell, was going to be broken by a mere mortal boy?

Mister Chlaus, one of his _Masters_ pawns, had just left and he was once again standing outside his Master's bedroom considering violence. It had become an alarmingly regular occurrence over the last year.

But was even more alarming was that tiny, squirming, pinprick of a feeling that was trying to take root in his chest.

He wanted to break his Master, wanted to listen to his delectable screams tearing through the still night air. He wanted to look at that childish face baring the look of true insanity. He wanted that torn and twisted soul sliding over his tongue as he gave into the carnal desires that his human form desired.

And that _thing_ was denying him that.

" _You cannot break what is already broken._ "

The boy's words from so long ago echoed in his head. The only trouble was that the boy _wasn't_ broken, at least not to the standard that Sebastian held as his ideal. He liked his victims, for that is what they always ended up as, as true wrecks of insanity with no reason left as they jittered to themselves while waiting for death at his hands. He wanted them haunted at night by images of the broken, bloodied, doll that their bodies would become under his skilful hands before he granted them the gift of oblivion.

He had given the boy a dream like that once, forced the visions into his unprotected skull as he lay sleeping. The effect had been unfulfilling to say the least. The morning after the boy had looked better rested than he had in months, had smirked at Sebastian as he dressed him in a way that made his skin tingle, and had given him one parting line as he left for his morning chores.

'Last night was excellent. We must do that again sometime; though I believe you needed to pay more attention to the muscles, I think they missed out on your more thorough work.'

He hadn't tried again, except that one night when the boy had actually _ordered_ him to.

Now he was once again standing outside the creature's room as he once again craved violence towards his contractor.

So many things today had irritated him to no end, though he was getting used to that, and now he just wanted to drown his sorrows in someone else's screams.

For the fiftieth time the boy had tried to kill him, that wasn't what was irritating though as he was used to it from previous masters, what was irritating was the lack malicious intent behind the action. The boy found no joy in violence, no thrilling insanity at the idea of death that Sebastian could use to bring his damnation, wasn't looking forward to leaving a contract with his soul still his own. No, the boy had frowned because of the increase in _homework._

He should have known about the lemonade, considering the child's smirk. How could a child smirk so evilly and so innocently at the same time? It was ridiculous.

" _I am hollow; all that is good and fair in ordinary people was ripped out by the roots_."

That was another comment by the boy that wouldn't stop running through his head. It was both right and wrong. The boy was desensitised to a degree, and he certainly didn't feel bad about what went on around him, but unlike others he didn't seek suffering to try and fill the hole. Death was death and life was life and the boy didn't give a damn which side the coin landed on, so he had no trouble manipulating Sebastian into death defying events to get what he wanted but only if it served a purpose.

And the day had continued from there, the servants were something he could really do without. He often wondered whether it would have been better to smash their minds to pieces, but they were not contracted to him and so the idea lost some of its appeal.

And through it all the boy remained untouched. As he scrambled to fix the catastrophes that cropped up the boy sat there with that smirk on his lips and watched him writhe. All his hard work turned to ash and dust as the boy tried to convince Sebastian to give him sugar. Only smiled slightly at the stone garden that had been prepared so quickly, as if it was something months in the making he had helped plan, had looked absolutely gleeful at the "new game" Chlaus had brought.

" _I fear for your future_." As well the Italian should.

The only time the boy lost his composure was at the change in menu, but even then he only barely lost the smile. Not even when the wine had spilled had the boy done anything more than widen his eyes, and had only chucked after Sebastian's display with the table cloth.

All his hard work and the boy treated it as what it was; normal, expected, simply Sebastian being the butler to the degree of perfection that was demanded.

The whole time he just wanted the boy to fall over the abyss, to notice how close they had come to destruction and to panic at the idea of his reputation turning to dust, and now he stood outside the sleeping boy's room wishing that he could open the door. A year ago he would have, but the boy didn't like missing sleep and Sebastian had been warned that he would be punished the next time it happened.

After what felt like an eternity of standing there in the middle of the night he turned away and returned to his work. It wouldn't work anyways, the boy would not break. There was no point in attacking him if it didn't fill the room with that sweet, sweet smell of fear.

And through all of it that the tiny, squirming, pinprick of a feeling that was trying to take root in his chest twisted and attempted to be noticed, it whispered in a small voice that this was _better_. It wanted Ciel Phantomhive just as he was, just as unbreakable.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't at his Master's door that night; instead he was in bed, thinking about the day.

Thinking about the concept of emotion.

His body was human – as per his Master's orders – and as a human his body reacted to certain stimuli. He felt pain and suffered impaired functioning if he was injured by bullet or poison, at least temporally. There was many a pretty woman, or man, in the East End of London that had happily proved that as a man himself he was fully functioning.

So as a human it was right to feel anger on his Master's behalf, wasn't it?

It was _his_ Master after all, that delicious soul that would walk into hell at his own pace. His Master that was stronger than diamond, with a body so fragile that was his to destroy at his own leisure. His Master that was a young child that bore his mark hidden beneath an eye patch; a mark that was for him so see and him alone. A twelve year old that was really so much older than his years implied, already the head of such a large company.

Wasn't it only right that he was … _annoyed_ … that another worthless human insulted what was his by calling it a child?

He also thought about later that day with Lady Elizabeth, hadn't that been an insight into the boy's true breaking point.

He had seen it before, but once again it made him question if he was going about breaking his contractor the wrong way. His Master wouldn't react no matter how stressful the situation if it involved violence, but put pink in the mansion and he started going into shock. Through him in a room with people who have the motive and means to kill him and he smiles, throw Lizzy at him and that sweet smell of fear filled the room, the look of terror on his face priceless.

And don't even get the demon started on his Master's _dancing_. He was fighting laughter just thinking about it. Truly it was sacrilegious to let the boy perform his mockery of the waltz.

Finally he had found the boys weakness, but it felt cheap to break a creature so strong using such means, though it was good for chuckle in the quiet of the night.

But it was the accident with the ring that really had him thinking. For the first time he saw true anger on the boy's face.

He wasn't sure why he stopped him from slapping her. He could think of a reason; as his butler and by order of the contract he couldn't have his Masters social standing falling, but for some reason it felt false even to him to claim that as his motivation. He wasn't sure why he had felt so strange after the boy's speech clearly stating his resolve.

Even while trying to break his masters he would never go against the contract, but now he no longer knew what was based on the contract and what was based on his own desires. After three years of playing the part that line was blurring, and perhaps it was that blurring that caused him to be outside his Master's room so often.

He blamed the human image he was forced to ware for his uncertainty in his thoughts and actions. Humans were imperfect creatures and those flaws seemed to spread even to him. His Master wasn't flawed though; he was just contradictory; so strong and so week, so independent and so needy, so young and so old, broken yet unbreakable.

Vaguely he thought about putting his master to bed, returning the ring, the look on his face and the conversation that followed.

" _This ring has seen the demise of it master many times._ " How alike he and that ring were.

" _When I close my eyes … I can hear their screams._ "

" _It was foolish of me._ "

" _You cannot break what is already broken._ "

Conversations were running through his head and he was powerless to stop them. He no longer thought about them, just let them drift in and out as he lay in the dark were he belonged. He wanted to drive the boy insane but any crack that could be used against him was sealed before he could make use of it. Weakness offered to the light only as the boy healed the wound himself

And as he finally left the room when his Master was sleeping peacefully and remembered the day and his contradictory master he felt that annoying emotion he had tried to cast out sank a little deeper in.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: long chapter, lots of gore, you are warned and I hope you enjoy.**

The meeting was dull as he watched from the shadows as his Master manipulated his chess pieces. Sebastian wondered how many of them actually knew just how extremely tangled they were in the Earls webs, just how tightly they were wound with puppet strings jerking them along. He was well aware of the tightness of his bonds; he also knew that he had used similar puppet stings to strangle those that had sort to control him in the past.

He knew how his Master intended to play this game, and he was thoroughly unimpressed. What kind of twelve year old held themselves as bait and waited to get kidnapped? What kind of person also gave the strict order of no interference that used his other worldly powers? He was being told he could play with these ones; the Earl had given him a slightly longer leash than normal. The only restriction was that they had to suffer and he was not allowed to just rescue him as soon as he was taken, Sebastian had to at least make the semblance of going through the motions; even with his own personal demonic spin.

Yes, he was thoroughly unimpressed, and also absolutely itching to be able to have some fun with malleable humans without breaking the contract. It was rare but he really looked forward to those times when his master allowed him to sharpen his claws on human flesh. He would prefer to do it to the Earl but he would take what he could get.

Hearing that man's cold fear over the phone when he asked for the head of the Phantomhives, listening to Ciel bark like the dog he pretended to be and that Sebastian was made to act like, it had been satisfying in odd ways.

Watching those idiots in the car fall over the edge to crash and burn was rather anticlimactic, but something he wished the Earl would do in a slightly less literal way. He wondered what made them think that saying that it was just a job would have allowed them to live.

The best part had been entering that Manor. All those useless humans being broken by his hands, the marvellous crack of human bone twisted into powder, that delicious sound of metal thudding onto flesh and then the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He loved the glorious colour of blood on display and leaking from mouths after the internal organs had been scrambled, that sight of Phantomhive silver imbedded in bodies after easily sliding through skin and bone. The smell that was in the air, so much better to the demon than any perfume, fear and pain, blood and gun powder, that slight hint of fresh death and new decay, all or it hung heavy over everything. The panic of these pathetic humans was almost enough to send him in a frenzy it was so intoxicating.

But he was a Phantomhive butler, everything had to be performed on time and while maintaining self-order, besides the whole thing became repetitive after a while. He was quiet pleased with his appearance, though he had to keep checking the time and was rather disappointed in himself when he realised just how long he had taken, he needed more practice with timing, something he would have to mention to his Master when they got back.

His Master.

From the moment he had first passed the gates he could smell him, the smell of Ciel's spilt blood was something he was rather familiar with. The boy's presence called to him, pulling him ever closer to the room where he was detained, signalling like a beacon. Even with his entertainment the knowledge that his master was so close and injured was slightly distracting, he couldn't enjoy this violence as much as he would like.

Finally the majority of the vermin were exterminated and he was free to follow that pull, that contract, to find that fluttering flame that was his Masters soul. The smell of his blood was thicker now, with the slight undertone of something else.

When he entered the room the man's face had been amusing, what was not amusing was the rest of the room's occupants.

As a demon he prided himself on his ability to follow the contract, as a butler he prided himself on his ability to always keep a calm demeanour and polite smile when in the presence of others. These were the only things keeping him from destroying the man in front of him, that and the presence of more heartbeats behind one of the paintings.

If a Human entered the room and relied on their sense of sight they would have seen a man standing in the middle of the room with a gun in his hand and a bound boy lying behind him. For Sebastian his other superior senses created more of a story, his sense of smell in particular. He could smell his Masters blood all over the room, spatters of it, pools of it, streaks still clinging to his skin. He could smell his Masters blood all over this man with a gun, Mr Ferro, and more specifically on this despicable man's shoe.

This grime, this inferior rat, this insignificant Human had _dared_ kick his master, dare stomp on him, committed a blasphemy of a similar nature to a mangy mutt trying to crush a diamond into dirt. How dare he to so to _his_ property, _his_ soul, _his Master_. But more important than the fact that this man had dared to tread on something so fine was the damage that action had done.

His master was dying.

The contract and all his senses confirmed it, the boy was conscious, bleeding internally with multiple broken bones. The undertone of something else was the scent of approaching death.

That pinprick of emotions started squirming rather annoyingly.

All this information he had from before he had even started talking. Now he had a role to play, the boy currently on floor had bound him by contract before this even began to follow that scenario. His master didn't live for violence, but he sure enjoyed playing with his pray; so like the cats the boy claimed to hate. Throughout the performance he kept all his senses trained on the Earl, if he got too close to death then order or no order by contract he would have to act.

And it all went according to plan, or almost. The part where he got shot because he was too focused on Ciel had not been part of the original lay out, but he could use it to his advantage. Ciel would not be happy, and he wished he could have saved his coat, but it would work in the end.

As he lay there with multiple bullets causing him no amount of discomfort he listened to that disgusting vermin trying to scare his master, heard him talking about selling the boy to market like the others had before. He wondered if the boy would have reacted if he didn't know that the demon was already there to prevent that from happening, if the fact that he was lying right next to him was the reason the boys heart didn't vary from it's even beat. He would have thought that even with his presence the threat of being treated in such a manner for the second time would have been enough to cause a slight stutter from fear.

The boy seemed to have the utmost confidence in his contract; either that or he was stronger than Sebastian already gave him credit for.

"That's because you were playing around you fool." Yes, his master wasn't happy, but it was his Master's fault for getting beaten half to death.

He wanted to break him, to tease and taunt and threaten to disobey, even though it wouldn't work. It was no longer about him breaking; it was about proving that he could not. The boy had planned this game well, but the demon had his own games.

The absolute reek of fear that man gave of when Sebastian responded, the way it increased when he so effortlessly killed the others, the way it got heavier and heavier as he and his master ignored the brute and continued on with their little games. Sebastian may have continued a little longer than he should have, but it was again his Masters fault. It was rather hard to enjoy the fear filling the air when the smell of death that was coming from boy was increasing as well.

He wasn't pleased when he could finally, forcefully, remove that offending, filthy arm from what belonged to him. He didn't feel a sense of relief when the broken and bloodied boy was safely enclosed in his arms. He didn't' feel pride at the dying child's complete look of boredom as he proclaimed the game "uninteresting".

The small, wiggling speck in his chest told him he was lying.

Listening to that man as he unbound his Master offended him. Hearing him babble on about all the worthless things he would give him to abandon the Earl was irritating. The man was so corrupt, it would be delicious but there was no tainting those that were already spoiled. It discussed him that the man was so use to the lack of loyalty that he just assumed that the demon could be bought.

It was satisfying to be able to kill in his true form, to practice all the skills he would use on the boy at the end of the contract.

An end that was not this day, the man's death wasn't the only thing he needed this form for.

Sebastian turned to the boy still sitting the chair. He had stayed conscious up until the man's heart had been eaten, but after that the pain had been too much. The scent of death now emanated from two locations, but it was the one that came from his master that concerned the demon. It was getting stronger.

He didn't have long now.

Gently, oh so gently, he removed the boy and lay him on the floor, careful not to injure him in this; his true form.

'Young Master, can you hear me?' no response, just the slow and steady heart beat pushing his blood into the pool bathing his organs and bringing him ever close to death. His heart was like the boy, sealing his own doom at his own pace.

'It is a good thing your unconscious,' Sebastian told the boy as he leaned over him and placed one of his "hands" over the boys abdomen, the place of the most damage. 'This would be rather unpleasant for you otherwise.'

Slowly he let his power flow through the contract, through the covenant, into the tiny being below him. He concentrated as it wrapped around the bruised organs, ruptured blood vessels, and broken bones. He felt it as his power knitted together the damaged flesh and removed the pooling blood. No change was visible outside, but inside the boy was being put back together piece by piece, brought back from the very brink.

If the boy had been awake the itching and burning of such a fast forced healing would not be something he could easily stand.

Finally, his work done, he shifted back into his human form with tatted cloths included and looked down at the boy now sleeping peacefully on the bloodstained floor. He was still battered and bruised but now it could be passed off as something you would get from tripping rather than tortured.

Smiling as he lifted his, now waking up, Master into his arms, and he tried to ignore the small amount of relief that he felt to have the boy safe in his arms away from those filthy scum.

And the small, squirming, speck of emotion got just that little bit bigger.

 **And that is the end of the first volume of the manga. Just so people know I am using the Yen Press English translation as my basis, so if the names or references are a little off from what you know that is probably why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I am not writing** _Chapter 5: The Butler, Busy_ **because it is mostly from Sebastian's point of view anyway. Please enjoy the jack the ripper arc part 1!**

Sebastian deemed It completely acceptable for him to feel disgusted and disturbed when that deplorable woman touched him in such a way so casually. It made him feel mocked to be talked about in such a manner by inferior human that was not his master, to be treated in such a way by someone he was not contracted to.

A small voice whispered that this form was designed for his Master so only he should be allowed to touch it in such a manner. He told that voice to shut up; he was just annoyed at being looked down on.

Sebastian was not pleased; of all the creatures out there these were some of the ones that set his teeth on edge. They were vital for his Master's work as the "guard dog" and both, though he Master would never admit it, held a strong connection to the boy emotionally. This wasn't why he disliked them however.

He disliked them because they were liars, when he was forbidden to do so.

That "butler" Grelle; he was good at sinking into the shadows, but his very existence was a lie. Reaper, Death God, Shinigami as the Japanese said, his presence in this world so clearly disobeying regulations disgusted him. As a butler he had found a new respect for that organisation, though he would never admit it.

"Madam Red" his Master's Aunt; she was a doctor but she reeked of blood and death, maybe it was fitting that one of Grelle's kind had found her. She claimed to lover her nephew, but his senses as a demon revealed the conflict she held in her heart every time she looked at him.

It was her that seemed to enjoy his reactions to her so casually touching his "perfect ass" as the humans called it.

And then there was Lau; that man's lies were harder to pick. He never spoke falsely, couldn't if what Sebastian suspected was correct, but his behaviour was so contradictory that nothing he did could be claimed as true.

Admittedly he was probably the one he was most able to stand, but that wasn't saying much. And there was nothing that Sebastian wanted to do more than break the man's hand as he placed it on his Master.

Of course there were acceptable reasons for all these reactions, it had absolutely nothing to do with the growing feeling that had set root in his chest. A feeling that stubbornly refused to die, a feeling that he had decided was better left ignored. If he didn't pay it attention it would eventually disappear.

Sebastian was under contract not to lie; thankfully this did not apply to himself.

No, there were many acceptable reasons for Sebastian to be displeased when he found those three tearing apart the room to look for "tea".

But that wasn't as bad as going to the Undertaker.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

He had absolutely no idea why he had covered his Master's ears.

In the cage his Master had experienced and seen a lot worse than the story this woman was telling, the boy constantly visited Brothels when investigating (something they were hiding from her Majesty), and he was contracted to a demon; the boy could hardly be corrupted.

And yet as she continued on his hands remained firmly on his masters ears, successfully blocking the offending bit of gossip. Why? Why did he feel the need to salvage the innocence that didn't exist, in a soul he was set on destroying, why?

In the end it decided not to think about it. Later he would think about it carefully, along with many other things, maybe he should start a list.

After the Undertaker finally decided to talk Sebastian felt extremely strange when the Undertaker used his young master as the person to demonstrate his story on, but he felt that was justifiable. Undertaker was, after all, a rather curious being. Sebastian wasn't actually sure exactly what he was. He presented himself as a Human, Sebastian couldn't pick out anything to discredit this assumption, but something about him set his teeth on edge, an aura that Undertaker couldn't quite supress.

So Sebastian thought he was well entitled to feeling strange when such an unknown variable put hands on what was his. After all, the boy's soul would belong to him; he didn't want some other creature to interfere with or – hell forbid – steal what was his, that was just common sense. He firmly told himself that there was nothing more to it.

To distract himself from these annoyingly persistent emotions he decided to have a little fun.

These people annoyed him, so he would play with them. There was nothing he enjoyed more than showing off, then parading his otherworldliness in front of ignorant mortals and watching them squirm or squeal in distress or delight. He enjoyed breaking masters and mortals and there was a certain thrill to doing it by displaying his complete lack of humanity in all senses of the concept. He was especially thrilled when his master played along, hurrying him out of a speeding carriage and acting like it was normal for one person to complete what should have taken weeks or days at the least in a matter of minutes.

His ability to play with time was something he would always love; it felt good to stretch his powers every now again when his Master had ordered him to keep them in check.

The look on these liars' faces, the absolute smugness of his master, these were images worth saving.

 **An: in theory nothing in this will go against the manga, but as it consists mostly of Sebastian's point of view or scenes that I have added some of my personal theories may sneak in.**

 **This was more just so I could put in Sebastian's opinion of certain characters, should be back to death and destruction next chapter (again, Sebastian is a** _demon_ **)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is incredibly … disturbing in places. Jack the Ripper Part Two.**

 **Warnings are the same as the first chapter; Sebastian lets his imagination run wild with him, my apologies**

Sebastian loved this plan. He wasn't particularly sure why but the idea of it had him absolutely tingling. Forget whether he could break the boy or not, tonight it would be "Young Lady" rather than Young Master.

And he was one of the ones allowed to shape him so. He was going to make it absolute torture. Watching him squirm and cringe when they were talking about dresses and dances, watching him struggle and flounder as they taught him how to move so that actions wouldn't give him away. This was what he had wanted, to watch the boy start to crumble under this pressure.

And then to watch him rise under it.

To watch him curse and scowl and come out a more natural looking Lady than some that were born to it, to know that the boy would succeed in his seductions perfectly and that this "torture" would be turned into strength. The boy was unbreakable, even when no longer a boy.

And then the final dressing; the corset.

To listen to the boy pant and gasp, to hear his name – the name his master gave him – said so breathily; to apply different meanings to the noises the boy made and words he said as he pulled the corset tighter. He looked at the boy leaning against the wall, so perfect for the taking, so little cloth between his skin and the world.

' _My guts are on the verge of coming out of my body, I say!_ '

What a lovely concept, what a beautiful image that would be. He had torn innards out through the skin of the abdomen on multiple occasions; but the idea of forcing them out of that particular opening, well, that would be something new.

And because he was under contract to preserve his Master's life he would have to push them back in again. That thought, that realisation, had him suddenly struggling to control certain functions of the male body. The idea of having an excuse to do something like that to the boy, even if he was not entirely wanting it, or maybe because he wouldn't be, to be replaying some of these actions for entirely different reasons …

If he continued down this train of thought it was going to be very embarrassing very soon.

And through it all, all those actions all those thoughts, that squirming in his chest made itself known; though what it was trying to say he had no idea.

His Master may be barking up the wrong tree with the Viscount, Sebastian had his suspicions but not his orders, but the demon enjoyed the spectacle anyway. After all, Sebastian loved dancing as a demon, as a human; there was something about the ability to move in sync with another, to form one entity, and the skill required to memorize and react to footsteps that had him intrigued. His Master may have been less than adequate when leading as a man, but safety led by Sebastian the boy proved to be quiet adept, if easily tired. He was beautiful as they glided across the floor. Perfect, reluctant, disgraced to be seen dancing with someone of the "lower class" but oh well; it was that pride in the boy that had first drawn him.

" _I will never do this again, do you understand!?"_

" _Yes, tonight will be both the first and the last time."_

Is it wrong how much those words hurt?

He regretted having to let the boy step out of his arms to flirt with another piece of unworthy filth. Sebastian normally liked perverts; when they were the other half of a contract, soon to be corrupted and broken, and well away from the creature he had just been leading around the dance floor. When those statements held true perverts were delicious things, so delectable as they were destroyed by the sin of lust one way or another. But currently none of those statements held true and so he rather despised the blond in front of him.

The thing in his chest had been getting quite the work out that day, all the wriggling in had done while preparing the master, all the squirming during the dancing, now it was practically jumping as he watched his master walk off with that lower scum while he was left to distract his Masters Fiancé, a girl he was beginning to like less and less as time wore on.

Being able to "subdue" all those people so shamelessly trying to buy what they had no right to sell was certainly a redeeming feature of that small displeasure during the evening.

But the conversation after was something he would treasure.

" _So long as I carry the covenant, you will come for me whether I call you or not."_

How can any creature, human or not, find comfort in their damnation? It was a question Sebastian often found himself wondering during this covenant. He had always marvelled at the level of confidence and calm the boy could attain in a situation and attributed it to his presence, the reason for his previous comment, but he had never expected to have it thrown back at him. He didn't expect the boy to use what would be his doom as a safety net such as this.

The demon would never abandon the boy because he was constantly stalking the child's soul so that it could not escape. How unusual to take that knowledge and turn it into your greatest strength.

What a strange Master he had found.

Sebastian felt a thrill as his master was once again lifted into his arms so that they could remove themselves from the scene. That was interesting, the butler had often needed to carry the boy in order to move faster than what should be humanly possible but had never gotten quite this much enjoyment out of it.

Something was changing, slowly trickling in and strengthening as the years passed, something he would have to give proper consideration to in due time.

But for now he needed to concentrate on his Master and his current case. Listening to his conversation with his blood covered Aunt, hearing her ask for protection of the one that was hunting her. Playing with his master as he quietly dropped the hints that the boy needed to solve this case while never quite giving the answers he needed. Watching the knowledge sink in and the Master finally start asking the questions he needed to if he was to stop these killings.

Yes, this thing that was growing in his chest needed careful consideration along with his growing list, but not now. Later when he had time and it could no longer be avoided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack the Ripper Part Three**

Why did he block his eyes? Why, when that door opened to reveal that sight of such blood shed that it had the demon jumping in ecstasy did it then feel the need to hide that glorious sight from the boy in front of him? The boy who had seen similar sights before? What was it that drove him to cover that single eye of his shocked Master as he moved him away from the blood splatters?

For that matter; why was the boy so shocked? He had seen and caused scenes much worse than this, he had stood calmly as a demon fed and devoured and dreamed of things to make something like this seem petty. What was it that had his Master, so unbreakable, leaning over to empty his stomach? Was it the knowledge that he could have saved her? Was it the knowledge that it was the woman he had trusted, played chess with; the woman who was his own flesh and blood that had caused this destruction that would have most demons salivating?

He knew that if the reaper hadn't claimed her first another demon would have. He himself may have been tempted if not for the boy in a cage that was already calling so loudly for his undivided attention.

But back to his question, why had he covered the boy's eye? He enjoyed breaking his masters, and Lau had talked of images to drive a person mad, so if that was his aim then how come he was so set of preventing it from happening?

" _You must not look!"_ why would he say such a thing? Was it the knowledge that the child tended to turn what should break him into more strength and he feared an even stronger Master? Or was it, like he was horrifyingly starting to suspect, that he feared this would be the one time the boy would find something he couldn't overcome?

These were the thoughts that were going through his head as he held the shuddering, limp boy to his body and covered his eyes, never moving his hands as he bantered so calmly with the blood covered Grim Reaper.

He marveled at the similar deceptively calm appearance the boy had while conversing with his murderess aunt. The person who had betrayed and lied to him when she continued her actions while knowing that Guard Dog and Butler would have been sent after her eventually; almost taunting them as she increased in brutality.

That woman who now threatened his Master, the boy she had claimed as her own son, in order to continue her depraved actions.

Yes, if not for the reaper she would have made great food for a demon.

But there was a reaper, and he already had a master, a master that was giving an order that he so loved to hear.

" _Hunt them down"_

He would enjoy it. Both were horribly inappropriate towards him; he was getting less and less tolerant of advances from others, though as a demon he had never been one to be chased but rather do the chasing, and these two especially made his skin crawl.

To combine the perfect butler with an uncontrollable killing machine was the line he had learned to tread and enjoy over the years, to act like this kind of violence was nothing more than one of his many house hold chores. This was something he enjoyed playing with.

To take care of the reaper while the humans waited, he had to admit he was disturbed to see his records like that.

The terror he felt when the boy was nearly killed by his aunt, by contract it was something he should feel, yet it felt deeper than it should. The disappointment when ordered not to kill her, the sadness, and the surprise when he found that she truly couldn't kill the child before her.

That was something he would have to think about later.

But for now … he had other things to do.

His Master was ordering him to take down a reaper. Was it grief that made the child give the order, or something else that stirred in the depths of those blue eyes? The order surprised him, but it pleased him. The callouses way the boy moved him around on the "Chess board" without care to his well-being, confident in his superiority, in the knowledge that all orders would be obeyed, that even should he die the demon would return to complete the contract.

" _Everything down to the last hair on this head belongs to my master now._ "

How those words made him tingle with their truthfulness. He belonged to this boy, and this boy would eventually belong to him. Under this contract he was something more than what he should be; something more than what he thought he could be. Orders were absolute regardless of possibility, once commanded he would complete what was requested regardless of whether he should be able to or not.

This was something else to add to the list of things he needed to consider carefully, the way this contract and the connection to this creature had strengthened his own being. He had had previous contracts where an order was given that he was unable to fulfil; so why did he believe that this would not happen during this one?

The fight may have been enjoyable, the ability to use his strength, flexibility, and speed to the utmost that his current body would allow, if not for Grelle's incessant chatter. The reaper's sexual harassment and delusions grated on his nerves.

But within all the driven there was something said that made him pause.

" _Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love – tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips._ "

Why did that growing speck in his chest twist so painfully when Grelle called those words so casually? Why, if those words were true, had he used said hands to try and preserve the innocence in a soul long since corrupted?

But then the reaper had interrupted his thoughts with its continued rambling and disturbing depictions and the fight had resumed.

It was absolute bliss being able to beat that despicable creature that stood as an insult to its fellow kind, what a pity that its organisation decided to step in only when he was getting to the good part.

Of course that allowed him to tend to his master.

To smile and sooth the broken boy who had yet to move away from the body of his beloved aunt, to act as if everything was normal and nothing had really changed, even with the evidence that discounted that assumption lying right there in front of them.

He could not hide the fear he felt when the boy collapsed, or the hurt he felt when the boy hit him away. Cold, on the verge of collapse, grieving for one of the few relatives he had left, and still he refused comfort or support.

" _I can stand on my own._ "

Unbreakable; in the end that was the only word that could ever describe his master.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final for the jack the ripper ark**

To watch the boy stand proud as he organised the funeral, to watch his aunt sent off with only a smile; no tears for all that remained of his mother's family. Truthfully Sebastian had never seen his master cry, he wanted to but the child's eyes seemed incapable of doing so.

Lau was not human, this much Sebastian could confirm after the display at the grave side. Even after two years the demon could not confirm what he man _was_ , simply what he _wasn't_.

He hadn't known that his master had organised for he prostitute to be buried by the undertaker. When his Master had told him that they had somewhere to be he had not expected to be lead to a grave containing the last victim of jack the ripper. How many times would he be caught off guard by one insignificant human? How many times would he, a demon, be left to gape in the ever lengthening shadow of this child? It was unseemly, yet he suspected it would happen many a time more.

This human child was proving himself to quite the opposite of "insignificant" when it came to the actions of humans.

His master, and a master of games it would seem, the boy claimed to have no regrets; possibly because he had buried them with the bodies.

Undertaker, what a curious being, almost as much so as his master; what was his interest in the Earl? What was his obsession with the queens guard dog, and why did it seem deeper than just the current one?

The man would need watching. His words hinted at things and feelings that sent alarm bells ringing in the demon's skull, sent his instincts into high alert. He didn't move but every muscle in his body went ridged when that creature made such threatening actions towards his master.

That emotion was wriggling again.

As he watched the boy standing over the whore's grave he could not help himself, he wanted to tease, to niggle, and to erode the confidence this child wore like armor; to question his master's motives and make him question them himself.

But it didn't work, it never worked, he never wanted it to.

He couldn't help his shiver as the boy said those words.

" _So I will not hesitate._ "

Those words, spoken so determinedly and so full of meaning, they rang through his body and caused a lot of reactions he didn't understand. That speck in his chest was practically vibrating and he didn't know why.

So of course he would stay by his side; by the side of this, most brilliant, liar. He didn't know if the boy was even aware of all the lies he told, the ones he said silently and the ones he said just by keeping silent.

The boy lied so constantly, and the demon was starting to fear he was picking up the habit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Birthdays Part One**

All that effort wasted, though he supposed it didn't really matter, the boy was happy after all.

Sebastian wasn't even sure why he had made the cake. It was just something that that thing in his chest that he was trying to deny had insisted on. He admitted that it was would have suited is Master, and it was a far cry better than the toxic waste the servants had created, but to show it now would be to cheapen the efforts of all others involved.

Besides, as a demon this kind of sentiment was unbefitting, perhaps it was best that it was never allowed to see the light of day.

 **Short but I wanted to do it, also this has a second part that will turn up but because of the timeline of the manga I can't put it in yet. Part Two will be shown just rather late.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: this is set after the Curry Competition Ark, I may write and post that ark eventually but will post this as it is finished.**

 **Birthdays part two**

Sebastian was very aware of his master's eyes on him as he cleaned away the plates from afternoon tea from the desk. He ignored the penetrating gaze that seemed to linger on him and continued as if unaware of his master's attention. The boys eyes had a considering glint in them that Sebastian had begun to fear over the last few years; it usually preceded some order that would result in his inconvenience or death.

It was only as he was beginning to leave that the boy voiced his thoughts.

'Sebastian, if you could have any one thing within the binds of the contract, what would it be?' His masters voice rang clear across the room just before Sebastian could escape with his cart out the half open door.

'Pardon, my Lord?' it was hard to keep the confusion off of his face.

The boy got up from his chair and moved to sit on the front of his desk.

'A while ago one of our prey offered you money, wine, and women in order to betray me; you responded that you had no interest in such materialist things. So my question is, with the exception of my soul, what do you hold an interest in? If someone was to offer you the choice of one thing that didn't break our contract in payment, what would you ask for?'

Sebastian considered the boy, he could not lie after all, and found himself answering almost against his will.

'Your screaming, my Lord, is what I would ask for; assuming it could be obtained without the destruction on the contract. The one thing I crave, with the exception of your soul, is to hear your voice pitched at that particular frequency.' The boy sat on his desk and looked at him after his admittance; he didn't look scared, only the same kind of considering that he had portrayed throughout the entire conversation.

And then he threw back his head and let that delicious sound rip from his throat. The sound vibrated throughout the room, and possibly the entire manor, completely unrestrained. It didn't hold pain, or fear, or even madness, it was released in the same way a wolf may howl; as a way of calling to its kind and signalling its position.

And the effect it had on the demon was quite similar to the effect said sound would have on a male wolf, should it come from a female in heat. The vibrations went straight to certain parts of his anatomy and left him standing, frozen to the floor.

Finally the sound petered out and his master pulled his head forward once again, his mouth closing to form a self-satisfied smile. Sebastian could not move in the aftershocks of that scream as the boy jumped of the desk and started to walk past him. He paused only once as he drew level with his butler.

'Happy birthday, Sebastian, consider that my present to you.'

And with that the boy disappeared out of his study door, leaving one motionless demon in his wake.

 **AN: as stated above this is not where I was originally going to put this chapter, however, because of recent events in the manga I am no longer writing for this fandom as I am not happy with it at the moment, I am really sorry to those that were reading this. Because I am no longer going to be updating this story I am going to put it as complete even though the original idea was to re-write the whole manga a little at a time.**

 **This chapter was the last chapter I had written before I fell out of this fandom, so I am posting it with this apology even though it was originally only going to be put up after the Curry Ark.**

 **I may one day come back to this series and start writing for the fandom again, but it is unlikely, if I do I will try to go back and fix up the time line I had and have now messed up.**


End file.
